htf_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
War Team: Training Island
War Team: Training Island is a PC and Playstation game made by TreeFriendUser111. It is the first game with 3D graphics and it must be downloaded. Game Description The Ka-Pow army is training for the war and you get to help them! Travel through 12 amazing levels and practice crawling through, exploring, and stabbing or shooting the Tiger General dummies in this 3D platformer! Characters You get to select and swap characters throughout the game to play as. Each character has their own weapon of choice. *Axl - Bowie knife. *Flare - Sword *Flippy - Gun *Tirek - Bombs/his horns *Noms - Bowie Knife *Ano - Ninja Stars *Knip - *DarkFire = Bowie Knife Gameplay This 12-level game begins after completion of an orientation program hosted by a general, who shows the war members the basics of their training. The levels are divided among three training grounds located on the Island. With names hinting at the nature of their design, the Urban Training Grounds, Desert Training Grounds and Arctic Training Grounds contain four areas to be explored. Each region ranges in scenery from a city park to a frozen lake, and players can choose to play as any of the listed characters, with each character having different weapons. The objective of the game is to successfully slash all the Tiger Soldier and General dummies on the island and graduate from war training with top honors. This is accomplished by collecting bronze, silver and gold medals that are awarded throughout the game. Levels Each section of the island has 4 levels. The sections the island has include Urban, Desert and Cold areas. Urban #'War Base' - A grassy area with a tall tree and winding path that goes up to it. Defeat the soldiers and find the tiger general inside the base. #'Market Place' - Make your way to the open circle (the marketplace is a little tricky to find your way around; the trick is to actually climb on the roofs) The Tiger General is in the center. #'Civilian Streets' - The Tiger General is located on the right hand street near the bridge. Avoid hitting dolls of civilians (since they look similar to the tiger soldiers) #'The Dock' - To find the Tiger General you must hop across dry spots to the lighthouse. Climb up and go inside the lighthouse to find a hidden tunnel at the bottom. The Tiger General is at the end of the tunnel. Desert #'Ancient Ruins' - First, strike out all of the tiger soldiers in the main area. Go the the pyramid on the upper left and you will be able to go inside it. Make your way across some holes and the tiger general is at the end. #'Pyramid' - Surprisingly easy and small level, the soldiers are at the base of the pyramid and the Tiger General is uptop. #'Oasis' - A cave and river is seen here. Strike the dolls first and then go inside the cave. The Tiger General is on a top shelf. To get to this area you actually have to take a secret path that goes up the waterfall. The path leads to the upper level of the cave. #'Tomb' - Defeat the soldiers outside and then go up the stairs into the tomb. Drop down into the hole and the Tiger General is down the tunnel. Arctic #'Ski Resort' - A simple level, defeat the soldiers and then ride the lift up to the top and find the General #'Log Cabin' - A large level, you will find that nothing is really in the cabin. Climb up the rocky slopes carefully to find the Tiger General. #'Crystal Caves' - In this labryith like level start with finding all of the soldiers. By the large water fall is the General. Be careful, as the floors and walls are slippery in this level. #'Ice Castle' Go inside and fight the soldiers. After finding the main hall the general will be there with a bit more strength. Finish him to win the game. Trivia *DarkFire is seen in his normal state in this game. Category:Games Category:TreeFriendUser111's Games